Mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers typically include one or two cameras. The cameras are typically located so that their fields of view are perpendicular to a display surface of the mobile device. One camera is configured to allow a user to capture an image in the camera's field of view while the image is displayed on the mobile device display. A second camera may generally be positioned to capture the user's image, for example, with the display surface positioned in front of the user's face. These one or two cameras generally limit the allowable orientation of the mobile device for image capture to, for example, a distance about arm's length from the user with the display surface generally parallel to the user's long axis, e.g., vertical for a user that is standing.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.